


Fallin' to Pieces

by Fandoms_R_Fun



Series: Life Is Strange One Shots [11]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, One Shot Fridays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_R_Fun/pseuds/Fandoms_R_Fun
Summary: Heartbreak and Healing





	Fallin' to Pieces

_ **Max:** _

The clock ticks in the background. Large drops of rain fall from the sky, blurred by the tears in my eyes. I pull my legs closer, curling more into the corner of the windowsill. I take a ragged breath as the fire gently crackles in the background. The clock ticks in the background.

_"Max, Baby..." I get up and walk into the bedroom, looking over and seeing Chloe standing next to the bed._

Tick

_"Yeah Chlo? What's up?" I take a few steps closer and I can see that she is nervous._

_"We need to talk." A cold chill runs down my spine, moving into my blood and taking over my whole body. Chloe looks up and stares into my soul, a cold, dead look in her eyes. "I don't love you anymore, Max."_

_My heart breaks and I swallow, blinking as I stare back at her._

Tick

_"W-what do you mean you don't love me anymore...?"_

_Chloe sighs and shakes her head, looking at the window. "This relationship isn't working out. I just want to be friends Max. I tried to do it for you, but I just don't feel the way you do." She looks back and me as I begin to tremble. "I'll move my things out whenever you want."_

Tick

_I don't say anything as Chloe grabs a bag from the other side of the bed, walking to the door. "C-chloe..." She turns around and looks at me, a few tears flowing from the side of my eye. "I'll talk to you later, okay...?" She nods and walks out of the room. I hear the front door open and there is a moment before it closes, the lock sounding throughout the house._

Tick

_I wonder what Chloe's doing these days..._

My phone buzzes and I slowly pull it out, prying my eyes away from the pouring rain of Seattle.

**Chloe: Open the door, Max.**

I blink and put my phone down, looking over at the door. A loud series of knocks echoes through the empty hall and I leap up, running over to the door. I fling it open and find Chloe, drenched in rain and looking at me with red-rimmed eyes. We stare at each other for a moment before I clear my throat and sniffle. "I assume you're here to get-" My voice is smothered by Chloe's lips.

She kisses me with a sense of lust as I desperately wrap my arms around her neck and cling to her, letting her pick me up and wrapping my legs around her waist. She holds me above the ground for a moment and then moves inside, pushing the door behind her closed. She holds me off the ground and I hear what I assume are her boots being kicked away. She carries me into the living room and she flops onto the couch, still kissing me hungrily.

After several minutes, I pull back and hold her away. "I'm not doing this, Chloe. I'm not doing this if you're just going to leave me again." I press my forehead to hers and grips her shirt in my hands, clinging to her pathetically. "Whatever I did wrong, I'm sorry, but I can't do this if you are going to leave me again..." My voice begins to falter and I her the fragile sound of someone taking while crying.

"I'm here to beg you to take me back, Max." I sob and she begins to rub my back, making me move closer to her. "I was a damn fool to leave you. I love you beyond what if healthy for a normal person should love someone. I find myself thinking of you every moment of every day for these past 2 months. I can't stand living without you..."

"I thought you just wanted to be friends. That you didn't love me anymore..." I stifle another sob as my chest begins to tighten.

"I lied Max, it had nothing to do with me not loving you." Chloe takes a deep breath and I can feel her shake a little. "I was doing what I thought was best for us and all I did was make both of us miserable..." She begins to breath harder and I hug her, squeezing her tight as she hugs me back, just as tight. "Max, I'm so, so sorry...please forgive me..." She begins to sob, still rubbing my back. I sob again and squeeze her tighter.

"I forgive you Chloe, I really do." I rub her back as well and we just lay there, both sobbing.

"I-it was the d-d-dumbest r-reason-" Chloe tries to speak but I press my finger to her lips and pull back, looking her in the eye.

"Shush now. We'll have time for that later love. right now, let's just make up for lost time.." Chloe nods and I move my finger away, kissing her hard.

We kiss in each other's arms for the rest of the night, the last 2 months of weeping and solitude melting away from my mind as I feel her lips and hands against my body. We both sob and comfort each other, crying until there are no tears left. Long after the sun sets, I can hear the rain still going outside and I can feel the electricity in the air, but not from the storm. Chloe doesn't speak much, but when she does, I hear the three words that I have wanted to hear for a very long time. The three words that I remember her saying before and praying to any God that would listen to let me hear again. She says what I've always kind of known she's felt. She says the words: I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the last Friday oneshot seemed off. I'd suffered a head injury and I wasn't feeling good (which is why I didn't post anything else that Friday). I hope that you enjoy this and let me know what you feel in the comments.


End file.
